


But Only Until Dawn

by vminthough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, MinJoon Fluff, Mutual Pining, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Park Jimin (BTS), minimonivalentineficexchange, minjoon - Freeform, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminthough/pseuds/vminthough
Summary: Jimin and Namjoon are work acquaintances who have the biggest crush on each other and who just so coincidentally get to share the same hotel room on a week-long convention.akaTooth-rotting fluff of two boys who just want to gush over how much they like the other!
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: MiniMoni Valentine Fic Exchange





	But Only Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The first time their hands met it was about 45 minutes after the lights had been turned off, they had both decided to turn around at the same time. It was a mistake. 

The initial awkwardness of who was to get into the bed first had clouded Jimin’s mind ever since they had come from their dinner and knew, inevitably, they would have to sleep together in one bed that was in the middle of the room.

Jimin had wrung his hands together, his knee was bouncing and his mind swirling with thoughts. He was by the single desk the hotel room offered, they had deposited their bags and disposable water bottles on top of it. He pretended to be watching the clip that was playing on his phone but the fear of the night ahead was lacing itself tightly around his throat. A choker that would end him if he did not cast his mind away. 

When they had entered the room, mid-afternoon and still fueled with the excitement of the trip, the two had laughed at the sight of the single bed in the middle of the room. But they had only been given a few minutes to disregard their bags and head to the team lunch.

It would be a lie to say Namjoon had not thought about that one piece of furniture throughout their lunch and all of their meetings. Through the tours of what the office in the capital looked like compared to the small one his team shared back home. Namjoon flipped to the next page of his book, his eyes on the back of the highly agitated boy who sat in front of him, trying very hard to lose himself in a video that Namjoon knew he was most certainly not watching.

For 45 minutes the two of them had laid still, Jimin boreholes into the plain empty wall on his side and Namjoon stared out the window that he was graced with on his. The gap between their bodies under the blanket had bought in cold until the two could feel it chilling their backs. It grew uncomfortable. They were not used to this silence. 

Their friendship was a fragment of conversations overrunning, hasty touches and fast heartbeats. Both liked talking. Namjoon in lengthy paragraphs that Jimin drank up with dewy eyes as if he had been thirsty for years. And Jimin with small excited sentences that were occupied with lots of hand gestures and claps which Namjoon played over and over in his head, grinning with a fondness that made his cheeks ache. 

They both lay on their backs now, feeling the warmth of the mattress enclosing their spines and sighing. With a pout, that Namjoon did not need to see to know it was there, he heard Jimin say, “hyung, I’m cold.” 

It was the middle of May, all they had packed except their formal attire was see-through white t-shirts and tank tops. Namjoon gawked at Jimin’s collar bones and blushed when he was caught. Jimin cursed the warm summer days because he found it hard to laugh at the right time when one of their colleagues told a joke but he was too preoccupied with Namjoon’s bronzed thighs to care.

Some part of Namjoon ached at the thought of Jimin’s discomfort, he wanted to erase such words from Jimin’s vocabulary, for now, and for all the days that lay ahead. He felt Jimin cross his hands and rub his upper arms. He wanted to do something for the boy next to him and yet he was left with nothing. A mind full of a thousand words and none the right ones to be spoken out loud. 

Their office was a modern one. It had high ceilinged rooms, full-length windows that bought in more light than was necessary. They had free lunch every Wednesday, everything everyone knew they ought not to eat and yet the temptation being too loud in their ears, unable to walk away. There were water fountains every few blocks and they also had free fruits installed stacked up every morning.

The office kitchen was not really a kitchen, just a small space for you to heat your food or grab a hot beverage. It was where all the awkwardness of the pair had brewed up, like the coffee that they both made and never drank. It was a mere excuse for being enclosed in the same area together for a little while longer.

When Jimin had recently started at the company he had frequented the small kitchen a lot, it was his way of getting away from the desk that demanded all of his attention for all of the long office hours. Jimin was not necessarily a clean freak, and yet all the mugs on the lower shelves looked overused and a bit grim. He was reaching, and failing, to grab the mug with a pun about a kitten on the top shelf when he had felt the presence of someone behind him. Their bodies had not touched, except their hands had brushed when Namjoon had handed him the cup. A simple smile following Namjoon’s action but it was enough to shade Jimin’s ears a soft shade of red, from the tip to the bottom. As if someone had dropped a drop of red ink into a glass of water. Namjoon tried not to notice it but felt warmth at the sight of it nonetheless. 

Jimin had turned around, pretended to rinse the cup in the sink whilst mouthing, “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

When Jimin had reached his desk that day, he had positioned the monitor of his computer a little lower, and with stolen glances watched the older boy work. His board marker spent more time in his mouth than it did writing, Jimin wondered why he did not use the computer in front of him like everyone else, but he found it endearing to say the least.

Over the weeks, Jimin would learn how to type without ever glancing at his keyboard, he had better things to be focusing on. His fingers typed away at the emails for the customer queries regarding their car insurance, put in speeding tickets and made changes to policies; but all the while he grew fonder of the sight in front of him.

“Hyung?” Jimin asked now, his breath caught at the tips of his lung. He was scared of what he would say next, but he was always a little bold when it came to asking for affection. Physical closeness came easily to Park Jimin, his family had always been the hugs on sight, kisses on the cheek to say goodbye and cuddles on the evening type. He had changed all of his friends to suit his needs too, taught them how to hold hands without feeling unhinged by it. He cuddled them when they watched movies and rushed into their arms when seeing them first thing on Monday morning. “Will you hold me?

Namjoon gulped. He prayed his heartbeat was not booming as loudly in Jimin’s ears as it was in his own. It was drowning all of his thoughts and making him a little dizzy. It was as if huge bursts of sound waves were crashing against his entire self. Shaking him to the core. He bit the inside of his cheeks, bought back thoughts to the forefront of his mind. ‘Did I take too long to respond? Oh, shoot, what if Jimin thinks I don’t want to hold him. Shoot!’

He turned his head to steal a glance at the boy lying next to him, his hair an array on the pillow, his arms still clinging to himself. He was looking up at Namjoon with eyes the size of dimes, peering up in a way that tugged at Namjoon’s heart. He could never say no. 

The older boy shuffled himself closer and now their sides were touching. ‘It’s okay, breathe.’ He turned so that he was now facing Jimin, every second dragged like a thousand years. Aeons passing between each of his movements. ‘Just act normal.’ He forced himself to think. ‘You know he back hugs everyone at work, sits on peoples laps as if he is a bratty cat and kisses peoples forehead whilst passing their desk. This is nothing different to him.’ Namjoon wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and Jimin curled himself smaller so that he was nestled into Namjoon’s chest. It felt as natural as the association of green with grass. 

Jimin pressed his right cheek onto Namjoon’s collar bone. Took in the warmth of the older boy and felt his body relax. He had thought it would be a harder ordeal to deal with. Sleeping against your crush of months was not something everyone got to do. And yet, he felt a sudden calmness embrace him in the name of Namjoon’s arms. He found it easier to stop his racing mind from reaching a point of burn-out. 

The excuses to approach Namjoon’s desk got harder and harder as Jimin went along his months. When it came to working at an insurance company, there was not a lot for Jimin to learn. He knew all the answers that the customers would ask, “a grand total of 15 of them,” Jimin would tell his friends with a roll of an eye. He was majoring in chemistry and this was a weekend job that paid way too much for what it was worth. He liked being the most financially stable amongst his friends, he shared a house with 2 of them. 

But he went to Namjoon’s desk and asked all the nonsensical questions, “where can I get a new whiteboard from, mine is all dirty?” They were not allowed to use paper, internal fraud was easy to commit when customers gave their addresses, bank details and car details in-depth to you. Or he would ask, “do you know why this vending machine charges more than the one next to the lifts? It’s daylight robbery!” And Namjoon would shake his head with a laugh, unaware of how long Jimin had spent building up the courage to speak to him. 

The first time Jimin threw himself at Namjoon whilst laughing, Namjoon thought he had heard fairy’s being given the chance to fly for the first time. It was a sound that went through him, a gush of wind passing through his body. He grinned, knowing the shorter boy would be unable to see him through his laughter. He enjoyed the way his small hands clung onto his upper arm. He felt Jimin press his face into his shoulder, still laughing, half falling onto him and knew he was in some deep shit. 

Jimin was the baby of the small office, loved by all and cherished by many. So it would have been easy to dismiss his feelings as just that; affection towards a boy who drew it from everyone else. And yet, the tugging at his navel, the midnight thoughts and morning smiles at the thought of Jimin did not feel normal. He liked walking into work, knowing a sleep-deprived student would look up from his desk and smile brightly at him (and everyone else too, that was just Park Jimin for you). He liked hearing him converse to the people next to him about how a particular “Taehyung” had kept him awake until 3 am talking at night, or a “Jungkook” had made him learn a new dance choreography as if he didn’t have enough homework to do already! 

That first night, it took namjoon a lot longer to give in to sleep than the boy in his arms. He loved the feeling of holding his small frame, drew in a sort of happiness he never associated with cuddling, he did not remember the last time he had cuddled anyone. Their relationship had barely started, and already Namjoon felt dented by Park Jimin. He had been the 8th wonder of the world in the office, and Namjoon now knew it was only right to treat him so highly. There was just something so _different_ about him. 

And yet, Jimin was still asleep when he had woken up, the alarm sounded unfamiliar; it made him grind his teeth together. It was the intermittent sound of both of their phones blaring at once, Namjoon did not know if he had heard a worse sound or maybe he was just overreacting, but it was 7 am and he hated everything. 

He turned his own alarm off first, grumbled incoherently and reached over Jimin’s body to turn his off too. He had long arms, it wasn’t really going to be a hard job, except that his mind was clouded with sleep and he couldn’t see without his contact lenses. And thus, his upper body was on top of Jimin’s for a long while whilst he navigated the alarm, mostly by the sense of hearing than anything else. 

The first thing Jimin did upon waking up was bite his tongue. He had barely reached consciousness and was about to scream and throw Namjoon off his body when he had realised just what was happening. Namjoon’s face was dangerously close to his own, their chest paralleled. The weight of the older boy on top of him made was maddening; he hated the sound of his alarm more than any other sound in the entire world and yet at this moment he never wanted Namjoon to find the stop button. He would listen to it for the rest of eternity if it meant Namjoon was going to be _this_ close to him and in this manner. 

When the older boy had finally located the flashing orange rectangle that indicated the halting of the awful sound, he slumped down and sighed. His face buried next to Jimin, only that it was not in his own pillow but Jimin’s. He was still laying on top of Jimin, and the latter was doing everything he could to not hold the boy even closer. His hands twitched at his side. 

Jimin thought of how easy it would be for him to arch his neck just a cm to the right and kiss Namjoon’s cheek. He craved it like a glass of wine at the end of a long day. His mind whirled and he couldn’t think of anything but pressing his lips to the older boys face. It was killing him from the inside out. 

And then, without thinking anymore, putting a brake on his chaotic mind; he did exactly that… 

He kept his eyes on Namjoon’s face whilst the older boy’s nose was still buried in the pillow. He felt like he had just mastered an intense dance choreography or the way he felt at the end of a performance. He felt the glow of winning a competition because just at that moment he had felt the indentation of Namjoon’s dimples under his lips as Namjoon’s face broke into a smile.

They bathed in the moment for as long as it took for Jimin’s second alarm to go off, he set 4 alarms, each 5 minutes apart from each other. They both laughed at the shrill awakening and then scrambled around to get ready for the first scheduled meeting of the day. 

On the second night, they both practically jumped into bed, the excitement of the entire day rushing along their veins like fireflies across the sky. The bed squeaked as they both turned to face each other, their faces grinning and minds alight with a thousand thoughts. It was a rush of who was going to speak first. They had the world’s amount of things to discuss!

When Jimin met Namjoon’s eyes across the room that day in their first meeting, he had winked at him. Bold and shameless. Namjoon had burst out laughing, he had not really cared that all eyes had turned to him, he was bathing in a sort of happiness that made him want to float around. His head was in the clouds. 

Namjoon had pulled Jimin back into the boardroom after their second meeting when everyone had left. He knew Jimin had lingered long enough so that the two were the last ones to leave. He had wrapped his arms around Jimin from the back and nuzzled into his neck. Jimin giggled, a bubble of giddiness escaping him before he squirmed out of his arms and ran out of the room. Turning around to stick his tongue out at the older boy. 

There was no time to talk, between one event to the next. Every minute in between was spent networking or sharing drinks with people they had just met a few moments ago. But that did not stop the duo from sneaking in the odd touch as they passed or watching the other from the far end of the room. Knowing that the wait was finally coming to an end; the painful niggling in their heart of having a crush was finally being acknowledged. 

They were glowing from the inside out. A radiance of a thousand suns shining upon their cheeks. 

  
“It was the first week-”

“You reached for that cup-”

“I saw you smile at-”

“You stopped to help-” 

They were talking over each other. But they both knew what the other was saying even as they spoke themselves. It was a battle for the first one to confess. The first one to finally blurt out just how much they liked the other. Both wanting to win the race of tongues and speech. 

Jimin closed the small gap between the two. Namjoon put his hands around Jimin’s pink flushed cheeks, and Jimin put his hands around Namjoon’s neck. Their faces were mere centimetres from each other. It was as if electrical impulses were passing between their shared breath, rather than in their brains. 

Namjoon touched his nose with the younger boy’s, he rubbed it gently. Saw Jimin grin from ear to ear, felt his small body align with his own. 

“I like-”

“-you so much.” They both said at once. 

The day’s build-up of adrenaline was wearing off now. The buzzing in their ears seemed to finally quieten. Namjoon was painfully aware of the sound he made when he gulped and Jimin could feel his insides twisting. They had both been on such a high the entire day, on each other’s presence and the realisation of their mutual feelings that they had not thought of what would come next. What was the other comfortable with? Was it too fast to make the next move? What was going on in the other’s head? For the first time that day, the seconds seemed to stretch into unimaginable lengths. 

“Can I kiss you?” Namjoon finally whispered. His breath fluttering on Jimin’s cheeks. His words landing softly on his consciousness like a butterfly on one’s fingertip. 

Jimin closed his eyes. Took a sharp intake of air and nodded.

He felt Namjoon’s kiss like it was a cascading waterfall. It washed over him and quenched the burning thirst of the past months. He smiled and Namjoon kissed him deeper, his hands repositioned so that it was holding Jimin’s head in place. Jimin broke the kiss, wrapped his legs around Namjoon’s waist, and pressed his lips once more onto the older boy’s. 

There was a heat running along the length of Jimin’s entire body now. He wanted more. Kissing was just the tip of the iceberg. He was going to dive into the cold icy water that was Namjoon’s body and reach the bottom of it tonight. “Hyung,” he moaned into Namjoon’s mouth, “hyung.” 

He was rubbing himself onto Namjoon now. He heard a deep groan escape the older boy’s mouth and looked up. Namjoon was looking down at him with eyes that were hazy with lust, he wanted this just as much. His lips were slightly open and it made Jimin grin, he liked this effect he was having on his crush. ‘This is just the beginning, just say the word and I will tear you apart just to put you back together in the same stroke,’ he thought. His legs pressed deeper into Namjoon’s back and his dick was hard against Namjoon’s front. 

“Ple-ase,” Namjoon uttered in a shuddering gasp, his hands were now on Jimin’s ass and he was pushing Jimin further into himself. As if any distance between the two was causing him physical pain. 

It took Jimin roughly 10 seconds to rid Namjoon of his tank top and shorts. And then he just left him there for a while. Namjoon was arching his back, his hands already digging into the flimsy hotel bedsheet. Jimin smirked. 

He took his time in getting the condom and lube that was always packed in his toiletries, alongside his toothbrush, razor and shaving cream. He stood at the edge of the bed and saw the way Namjoon’s hair rose on his arms as he followed Jimin’s movement around the room. He watched Jimin crawl onto the bed, a lion on his way to conquering his first meal of the day; hunger gnawing at his skin. 

He was going to end his older hyung with the dimpled smile and soft glow. _He dug his knees into Namjoon’s side, pinning him in place._ He would wreck Namjoon to pieces until everything hurt, but he would grateful to Jimin for it as the sun rose. _Jimin kissed Namjoon’s jaw with a roughness that scared the older boy of what was coming._ That he was sure of it. _He slid into Namjoon and everything halted in mid-space; Namjoon was airborne, fleeting and weightless._

“Can we do it again?” Namjoon asked, breathless and wanting to feel the ache of having Jimin inside of him again.

Jimin grinned. He had one rule Namjoon was yet to learn of. “But only until dawn, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work of mine, I appreciate your time a lot! Please leave a comment to make me happy! 
> 
> I have other fics (canon, au's, one-shots and chaptered fics) if you would like to give them a go :) 
> 
> This work was created and posted for free, however, if you would like to support me, you can tip me here: [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/vminthough)  
> All the love, ira


End file.
